logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WPIX
1948–1952 File:Snapshot(4).jpg| 1952–1955 1955–1962 1962–1966 1966–1969 1969–1976 In 1969, WPIX first introduced the original version of the current "Circle 11" logo, the "11" in the logo closely resembled the World Trade Center, which was not completed until four years later. 1976–1982 Beginning in September 1976 and continuing until 1986, WPIX branded itself as "11 Alive"; the "Alive" branding was made popular by Atlanta's WXIA-TV (as well as other stations owned by WXIA's parent company Gannett), who also started using the "11 Alive" branding the same month as WPIX and continues to use it to this day. The "Circle 11" logo was dropped during this period. Currently, a modified version (with a .2 added) is used for the WPIX Antenna TV subchannel. WPIX-TV's Channel 11 Action News' Special, Blackout '77, City Of Darkness Video Open From Friday Night, July 14, 1978.jpg|WPIX-TV's Channel 11 Action News' Special: Blackout '77: City Of Darkness Video Open From Friday Night, July 14, 1978 WPIX-TV's Channel 11 Action News At 10 Video Open From Monday Night, August 6, 1979.jpg|WPIX-TV's Channel 11 Action News At 10 Video Open From Monday Night, August 6, 1979 1982–1984 GC February 2012 WPIX-TV's Channel 11 Action News' Special Edition, Celebrate! The 4th Video Open From Monday Night, July 4, 1983.jpg WPIX-TV's Channel 11 Action News At 730 Video Open From Monday Evening, August 22, 1983.jpg 1984–1986 In 1984, WPIX reintroduced the Circle 11 logo after an eight-year hiatus, incorporating it into the "11 Alive" branding. WPIX-TV's INN, The Independent News Video Open From 1984.jpg WPIX-TV's Lady In A Cage Video Promo For Early 1986.jpg WPIX-TV's Benson Video Promo From Early 1986.jpg WPIX-TV's Benson Video Promo From Early 1986.jpg 1986–1991 1991–1994 File:Wpix991231.jpg|An alternate version was used by cable systems who broadcast WPIX as a superstation. WPIX-TV's The Channel 11 News At 10 Video Open From The Mid 1990's - The Brooklyn Sewage Report.jpg|WPIX-TV's The Channel 11 News At 10 Video Open From The Mid 1990's 1994–1998 During the station's broadcast of the 1994 New York City Marathon, WPIX retired the "Circle 11" logo once again and introduced a new logo that would be used during the station's run as an affiliate of The WB. Though this logo was phased out from regular on-air usage by 1996, the station continued to use this logo in the intro for its 10 p.m. newscast until 1998. 1995–1999 In January 1995, WPIX became a charter affiliate of The WB Television Network, becoming one of the de facto flagship stations of the network through parent Tribune Company's minorty stake in the network. The logo introduced in 1994 was later modified to include The WB's logo to reflect the change. wpix95_b.jpg|Station ID. 1999–2006 In 1999, the 1995 version of the WPIX logo was modified slightly, removing the "THE" box on the left side of The WB logo. WPIX-TV's The WB 11 News At 10 Video Open From 1999.jpg|''WB 11 News at 10'' open (1999-2002) wpix10pW03022005_12logo.jpg|''WB11 News'' 10 p.m. open (2002–2004) wpix022006_amnxlogo.jpg|''WB11 Morning News'' open (2002–2004) wpix10pW03022005_02id.jpg|''WB11 News'' 10 p.m. open (2004–2006) wpix03022005_slogan.jpg|WPIX promo ID (2005–2006) wb11mn.png|wb 11 morning news opening (1998-2001) 2006–2008 In 2006, The WB and UPN announed that they would merge their programming into a new network called The CW; WPIX became a charter affiliate of The CW in September of that year. wpix10pF11102006_01logo.jpg|''CW11 News'' 10 p.m. open (2006–2008) Wpix09182006 amnx.jpg|''CW11 Morning News'' open (2006–2008) 2008 In October 2008, WPIX temporarily rebranded as "WPIX 11" and reintroduced the "Circle 11" logo for the third time after a fourteen-year hiatus (using a modified version featuring the 1994-2006 "11" logo) as part of a company-wide rebranding that saw most of Tribune's CW affiliates de-emphasize The CW name and logo from their branding. wpix11082008_logo.jpg|Station ID (October–December 2008) 2008–present Two months after dropping the CW branding from its official logo and rebranding as "WPIX 11", WPIX changed its branding again to "PIX 11". WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News At 10 Video Open From Late 2010.png|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News At 10 Video Open From Late 2010 WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News Video Open From Late April 2014.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 News Video Open From Late April 2014 WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News Video Open From Late April 2014.jpg|WPIX-TV's PIX 11 Morning News Video Open From Late April 2014 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Superstations in the United States Category:CW network affiliates Category:Tribune Company Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Former WB network affilates Category:Former Independent television stations in the United States